disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Channel (Brazil)
Disney Channel Brazil is an cable television channel and is an edition of the The Walt Disney Company-owned Disney Channel, broadcasting to Brazil. It is marketed to mostly children; however, in recent years the diversity of viewers has increased with an older audience. Disney Channel Latin America is operated by Disney & ESPN Media Networks Latin America and The Walt Disney Company Latin America Inc., which are owned by The Walt Disney Company . It started broadcasting in 2001 as a premium channel and it became a basic cable channel in 2004. Chris Ross, president of Disney Channel Worldwide has stated that the channel might be launched on Digital Terrestrial Television someday soon. Programming Series produced by Walt Disney Television Animation and Disney Channel Original Series takes most of the schedule. Some non-original series are also aired, as January 2009 the non-original productions aired are Mortified, Life with Derek, The Fairly OddParents, Floribella, A Kind of Magic, George of the Jungle, and Um menino muito maluquinho. The Disney Junior no Disney Channel block airs daily from very early in the morning until 9:00am. On weekends, it ends at 10:00am. After the Disney Junior block, the cartoon block is aired, with cartoon series produced by Walt Disney Television Animation (as House of Mouse) and Disney Channel Original Series (as Lilo & Stitch: The Series, American Dragon: Jake Long, Kim Possible, Brandy & Mr. Whiskers, The Replacements, The Emperor's New School, and Phineas and Ferb). Once the cartoon block has ended, the Zapping Zone starts. It's an original production of Disney Channel Latin America, and its programming, hosts, and schedules varies depending of the feed. The Zapping Zone can be consider the primetime of the channel. In the commercial pauses, some video clips from Disney Channel stars are aired. Notable programming Upcoming Series * Dog with a Blog Zapping Zone Disney Channel Latin America produces an original show called Zapping Zone where different hosts, depending the region, interact with the viewers with games and trivias. It is aired only on weekdays. They also give news about Disney Channel, the channel's series, upcoming Walt Disney Pictures films and new Disney Channel Original Movies. It's transmission is not live, and the viewers can call to participate in different games, all of them containing questions and trivia about Disney's movies and series. Only for participating they can win T-shirts and caps, however if they win the awards include DVDs, soundtracks, and video games of different Disney movies and characters. The hosts of the Zapping Zone present the series, Disney Channel Original Series that are aired in the block as a primetime. New episodes of the series are aired in this block. New music videos or trailers also premiere in this block, introduced by the hosts. Also, the shows airs music video clips. Zapping Zone is the second original Disney Channel Latin American production aired currently, along with Disney Planet. Maravilhoso mundo de Disney "O Maravilhoso Mundo de Disney" (Wonderful World of Disney") is the block after the Zapping Zone where different Walt Disney Pictures are aired. The block is dispensable, so it is used when specials need to be aired. In normal seasons from Monday to Thursday it is aired after the Zapping Zone, and on Fridays it is replaced with "Película Disney Channel"/''"Filme Disney Channel"'' (Disney Channel Movie) and it's aired after this(but regular films air during the mornings every weekday). The early-afternoon weekday movie block is named Cool After School. On weekends, an all-day movie block named Cine Mágico (Magic Theater) is aired. Movies can occasionally be aired on the early morning hours as part of the Playhouse Disney block. In winter and summer specials, it also airs at noon. Most movies airing on Disney Channel usually run in the 95 to 105-minute range, promos included. Because of this, Disney airs programming following the film: * If it lasts 1:25 to 1:35, an Original Series will air (series as Hannah Montana or Wizards of Waverly Place are often aired). * If it lasts 1:40 to 1:45, a miniature episode of an Original Animated Series will air (most likely an 11-minute episode of an Animated Original Series, the most common to air are Phineas and Ferb and American Dragon: Jake Long. Sometimes, Art Attack is air instead). * If it lasts 1:50 to 1:55, either a music video with air along with Disney Channel promos music video, or an episode of a Disney Channel Short Series such as Shaun the Sheep, The Road to The Cheetah Girls 3: One World, As the Bell Rings,, Jonas Brothers: Living the Dream or Disney Planet. Filme Disney Channel "Filme Disney Channel" (Disney Channel Movie) is a movie block aired on Fridays after Zapping Zone, Saturdays, Thursdays, and sometimes any other weekday after Wonderful World of Disney. In this block, Disney Channel Original Moviesaireaired. In the last years, the Original Movies had increased its popularity in the region, bringing many viewers on its premiere dates. The Disney Channel Original Movies usually premiere on Sunday, but some had premiered on Friday. Some very successful Disney Channel Original Movies include The Cheetah Girls 2, Jump In!, High School Musical, High School Musical 2, and Camp Rock. The highest rated original movie in Latin America was High School Musical 2 with 3.3 million viewers Mouse, Câmera, Ação! "Mouse, Câmara, Ação!" (Mouse, Camera, Action!) is an event aired once a month where viewers can vote between three different movies, and the winner is aired at the end of the month. The viewers can vote on the website or via phones. Disney Mobile Studios In July, 2008 Disney Latin America updated "Disney Mobile" to Disney Mobile Studios where different services are available in all Latin America. The users can download content from Disney Channel, Disney XD, Playhouse Disney Channel, Radio Disney and content from movies. See also *Disney Channel *Disney XD External links * Official Site of Disney Brazil * Official Site of Disney Channel Brazil * Disney Channel Brasil's YouTube Page Category:Disney Channel